<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Photos - Hickey by rainbowchristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468427">School Photos - Hickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy'>rainbowchristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>School photos are tomorrow and maybe Dan should have questioned Phil's sudden obsession with his neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Photos - Hickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off a prompt I found by whenisayshotgunusaywedding on phanfic.tumblr.com.</p><p>smut prompt: dnp fuck the night before school photos and phil gives dan a hickey and dan takes his school photo with hickeys down his neck and collarbones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan moaned as Phil sucked on a spot just below his ear. Phil knew how sensitive his neck was and he was certainly using that information to his advantage that night. Phil slowly pushed into him after putting on a condom and lubing himself up. They both groaned at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil continued to suck spots of Dan’s neck and he knew there would be bruises but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this point. All he could think about was Phil’s mouth on his neck and his dick in his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Phil, close,” Dan moaned, bucking his hips as Phil wrapped his hand around the younger’s shaft. Phil’s own dick continued to thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead-on every time he sunk into Dan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Baby,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s skin, going back to sucking directly afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan moaned loudly as his cum covered his stomach. Phil’s own orgasm came seconds later, prompted by Dan’s clenching around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out, Phil removed the condom and chucked it in the bin. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped Dan’s cum off his pale stomach and wiped his own softening dick down with another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, Phil,” Dan said, puffing and snuggling into his bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Phil replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan smiled. “You’re a dork.” His eyes slipped shut as Phil climbed into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan opened his eyes to the ‘beep beep beep’ of his alarm clock. Groaning, he swatted it with his hand, silencing it, and rolled over. Bumping into something, he opened his eyes and remembered Phil had slept over the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His memories rushed back to him quickly and he shook Phil lightly, smiling and kissing him once he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, what time is it?” Phil asked, voice husky from his sleepy state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to get up,” Dan answered, climbing from the bed and heading to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we swapped personalities?!” Phil shouted in his direction. It was true that Dan usually lay in bed for as long as possible, Phil having to drag him out if they wanted to get to school on time. This day was different, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every year, the school decided they required a picture of each student and sold them for ridiculous prices. It was under the pretence of “seeing the kids grow year by year.” Dan didn’t know if he believed it but he hated the day of school photos just as much as everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was extremely self-conscious and hated photos of any kind. Meaning, if he knew they were coming, he’d spend as long as possible getting ready and taming his unruly hair and straightening his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil!” Dan shouted as he looked in the mirror. Finally, Phil’s obsession with his neck the previous night made far too much sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Love?” Phil asked innocently, hugging Dan from behind and kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! You’ll make them worse! How on Earth am I supposed to cover these?” he whisper-shouted, scared his parents would be awake now and hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Phil chuckled. “I want the entire school to know who you belong to. You’re all mine, aren’t you, Babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am but did you have to do this the day before school photos? Shit, I gotta sneak into my mum’s room and steal her concealer,” Dan said, starting to plan out his new tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare. I put lots of effort into those. Tell you what; you leave them as they are for today and I’ll take you to your favourite restaurant tonight,” he suggested, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and kissing his chapped lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you better be paying,” Dan grumbled, grabbing his toothbrush to continue getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Phil promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went... interestingly. Dan had attempted to cover up the hickeys (Phil never said anything about scarfs) but the school must have picked the hottest day in England to take their photos. It was so hot, in fact, that the photo location had to be changed to indoors because the teachers didn’t want everyone in the sun for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically, Dan was forced to remove his scarf unless he wanted to die of dehydration. Honestly, he was debating whether that was a better alternative to having his school photo taken with hickies covering his neck and collarbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan stood in line, his little form in hand, and waited until he was called forward. The man took his photo, obviously noticing the purple bruises (they were impossible not to) and just remained silent as he took the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second man, the one at the computer, nodded and Dan left the small booth-like area, walking over to Phil who had gone through a few minutes earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made me do that!” Dan jokingly yelled, slapping his chest lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Phil shouted in discontent. “At least you get that stupidly fancy pasta dish you love for dinner,” Phil offered, smiling at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ice-cream,” he threatened, a blush covering his face as the events finally began sinking in. His parents and extended family would see that photo. Cringing, Dan pressed his head against Phil’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ice-cream,” Phil agreed, pulling Dan in for a hug and kissing his head of perfectly straightened hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>